onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 556
Chapter 556 is called "Justice will Prevail!!" Coverstory Summary Nami looks on as the weather wizard shows her more weather tricks, making it rain. Summary Marineford Kuma and Mihawk look on as Oars Jr. falls, while Moria states that was how to kill in true fashion and Hancock comments that huge people lived in the ocean. Ace shouts the giant's name, when Oars Jr. falls back, defeated. Doflamingo erupts in laughter, causing a Whitebeard Pirate to question the laughter. Whitebeard also sees Oars Jr. fall, when a Marine from the Giant Squad attempts to kill Whitebeard, saying that he should never mourn in a war. However, Whitebeard uses his Devil Fruit power- The Gura Gura no Mi is fully explained., smashing the Giant's helmet against the Moby Dick helm, breaking the head gear and knocking Vice Admiral, Ronse out. Whitebeard orders his men to surge forward through the gap created by Oars Jr. Far away, a man attempts to catch his bolting animals but gives up, saying that there was a lot of earthquakes. Doflamingo responds to the Whitebeard Pirate, 13th Division Commander 'Water Buffalo' Atomos, saying that being in the core of the Era "cracked" him up. Doflamingo uses his mysterious Devil Fruit power- Donflamingo's mysterious power his partially explained. on Atomos, who suddenly warns his comrades to stay back. However, Atomos is late with his warning and forced to fight his own nakama. Coby witnesses the horror around him and runs for his life with Helmeppo, saying that these people were too strong for him. However, to the two Marine's surprise, Akainu is around the corner, ordering a Marine to take his post. The Marine responds, saying that he had to leave to be with his family. Akainu shows no mercy, and use his devil fruit ability against the Marine. After this, Akainu gets a call, saying that preparations for a plan was complete. Atomos continues to be under the Shichibukai's control. The Shichibukai himself shouts that terms for things that changed over time. People who had not seen war had different meanings for "Marine" or "Pirate". Doflamingo states that the ground was neutral and whoever was at the top, would define Justice, thus shouting, Justice would prevail. Whitebeard Pirates charge forward, suddenly aided by an ice-breaker. This belongs to 'Ice Witch' Whitey Bay, who plows through the ice. A Marine runs up to Sengoku, stating that the Whitebeard Pirates were invading, but Sengoku replies that he didn't care. Tsuru is also alerted of the plan, after dealing with pirates. Whitebeard notices soldiers holding Den Den Mushis, chuckling as he finds out that Sengoku had a plan. Garp walks up on the stand, where Sengoku asks if Garp had a problem with the new plan. Garp states that he didn't, saying that he felt no pity for a pirate. He has flashbacks of when Ace and Luffy were little, including one where he was called an "old piece of shit" by Ace. He sits down next to Ace, claiming that family was different, now crying, asking Ace why he didn't follow his grandfather's wishes and become a Marine. Sengoku tells Garp that he wouldn't hold back on him if he were to attempt to save his grandson. However, Garp states that if he could have, he would have. Coby and Helmeppo talk in hushed tones, bewildered after finding out the plan: the Marines intended to execute Ace before the deadline. At this point, they notice something falling from the sky. Yelling can be heard out of the sky, saying that the "wink" was too much. Marines look up and so does Ace. Soon, it is revealed that these people are Luffy and his Impel Down escapee army, all screaming that they did not wish to die, apart from Luffy who states that since he was rubber, he would be fine. Finally, Luffy arrives on the scene. Chapter Notes *The 13th Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates is revealed. *An ally of the Whitebeard Pirates is revealed; Ice Witch Whitey Bay *Tsuru is seen to have a Devil Fruit power, some sort of ability to render people as clothes. *Another Vice Admiral is named, a man named Ronse of the Giant Squad. *Luffy and his Impel Down escapees finally join the battle Quotes Characters References < Previous Chapter | Next Chapter > 556